My Voice Against the Rain
by disilluzional88
Summary: Yuki and Tohru's engagement was cut short when a terrible accident occurs. Who can give the love and comfort Tohru desperately needs to feel alive again... R & R!
1. Tears At Midnight

My Voice Against the Rain by disilluzional88  
  
PG  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fruits Basket or any of the characters!!!  
  
My first attempt at a Fruits Basket fic, eh? Yup. I'm kinda nervous though. LoL... i have no idea why. Well, I hope you guys enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 1- "Tears at Midnight"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tohru." Yuki said seriously. The girl with light brown hair and soft brown eyes looked up at him.  
  
"Yes?" Yuki was nervous. She could tell that he was by the way his eyes darted from one place to another and finally landed on hers. "I-I know we're sorta young but I was, uh, wondering... w-whether, umm..."  
  
Tohru put her hand on his arm and asked, "What's the matter?" She loved it when he was like this. He had been this way ever since they had admitted feelings for each other and when she had no clue about what he was talking about. But as Yuki talked to her more and more, flattering her, and telling her jokes, she managed to return his feelings. He was nervous like this when he had first told Tohru he loved her and now she felt that he had something much more serious to talk about.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Yuki asked with a hopeful light in eyes. Tohru was shocked. She didn't think he would ask her so early. While she was at a loss for words, he put a beautiful gold ring with a small diamond, onto her engagement finger. "I know it's small but it was all I could afford. Please say yes. I love you."  
  
Tohru began to cry then and as Yuki embraced her tightly, she whispered, "Of course I'll marry you Yuki... I love you with all my heart." And as they cried tears of joy, what they didn't know was that it wasn't going to last very long...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, did you guys hear? Tohru and Yuki are gonna get married!!!" Shigure exclaimed to all the people in the household. 'Hmm... too bad Kyo hasn't come home.' he thought in his head.  
  
Kyo had left two and a half years ago and went far away to train. Within that time period, he had only called three times, but always asked whether Tohru was alright, before he asked about the others. He still had yet to learn about the engagement and Shigure was the only one who knew how Kyo felt about her. Kyo had confided in him the night he left.  
  
Shigure sighed and wondered how Kyo would take it if he knew. He looked around at the people who were congratulating the two most happiest people in the room and possibly, in the world.  
  
"Congratulations!" said Momiji cheerfully. Hatori just nodded and smiled one of his rare smiles.  
  
'I wish Kyo-kun was here... it all seems to be pointless without him...' Tohru thought as her family and friends shook her hand, hugged (some in the process, transformed) and gave her advice on marriage life. She was overwhelmed with the gratitude and acceptance of their engagement. Tohru smiled and looked outside and into the sky, thinking, 'Mom, I hope you're watching. Today was almost the happiest day of my life but my wedding day will be my happiest.'  
  
Looking around for Hanajima and Arisa, she saw them at the far end of the room. It seemed like Hanajima was talking about something serious but Arisa was shaking her head in disbelief. Tohru heard parts of the conversation like "bad feeling" and "it's all wrong." She wondered what Hanajima was referring to.  
  
"Ahem, I want to make a toast to the two lovey dovey birds over there," Shigure started. "...may happiness fulfill both of your hearts. OH, and don't forget, SAFETY FIRST!" Tohru and Yuki both blushed a deep red and someone whacked Shigure in the head.  
  
Ayame tapped his wine glass with a fork (a little too hard, causing the glass to shatter), and muttered a "whoopsies." "Well, uhh, I wish my brother the best and I hope that Shigure and I will finally be able to--" He was interrupted with a fist that collided with his head. Ayame rubbed his head and looked around to see who did it. Unfortunately for him, all of them were whistling except for Shigure who was mumbling, "Oh, please," with a few giggles afterward.  
  
"Uhh... o-kayy... so where were we?" Shigure asked.  
  
"Oh, right... I would like to make a toast to my granddaughter. To her future!!!" Tohru's grandfather boomed. Everyone clapped and Momiji started chanting, "We're gonna party like it's your birthday. Yeah, yeah, yeah!"  
  
SoOo, the celebration of the engagement went on and everyone stayed in happy mode for the rest of the day.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the guests started going home, Hanajima went up to Tohru with Arisa by her side.  
  
"We need to talk to you in private."  
  
Following Tohru to her room, Hanajima said, "You can't marry him."  
  
Tohru was in shock. Calmly but nervously, she replied, "I don't know what you're talking about Hanajima, but I'm marrying Yuki."  
  
"But I have bad vibes and there's this feeling that won't leave me alone. You've got to listen to me!" her friend raised her voice.  
  
Tohru shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I will marry Yuki. I love him!!!"  
  
Hanajima started at her for a second and left.  
  
Arisa looked at Tohru and said, "I don't want to believe it but when is she ever wrong?" She opened the door and closed it behind her. Tohru was close to tears as she wondered what she should do.  
  
After a few minutes, she heard knocking at her door.  
  
"Come in..." she managed to say. It was Yuki. He was alarmed to find her on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest and feeling sad.  
  
"What's wrong?!" He rushed to her side and he held her. Tohru didn't know what to say so she said nothing and gripped Yuki tighter.  
  
Soon, Tohru felt better and as she looked up at Yuki, she wondered why Hanajima would say that. 'No. This is right. Nothing will happen to us because there's no doubt attached to our love.  
  
"Tohru." The same serious voice again and she wondered what he wanted to talk about this time. "I have to leave tonight but I'll come home in about a week. I've got to take care of something in Hokkaido."  
  
She frowned. "Aww, you're going away? Do you _have_ to leave me now?"  
  
Yuki ran his hand through her hair and said, "I have to go. It's very important. But I will come back."  
  
Tohru was afraid for some reason. She looked into his eyes and saw that he meant it. That made her relax a little but only a tiny bit.  
  
"You promise Yuki...?" she asked with a sad smile. "Promise me you'll come back to me. I just want to hear you say it..."  
  
He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I promise."  
  
But even as he said those words and Tohru was wrapped up in his arms, we all know that somehow, some promises are broken.  
  
Tohru watched from a distance when Yuki had to leave. He went into the taxi, waved, and then drove off into the night. Something didn't feel right. _She_ didn't feel right. And she felt as if Hanajima's instincts were right about the whole thing. Sighing, she walked back inside and waited for the day he would return. What she didn't know was that she would have to wait an eternity for Yuki to come back home.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
:::the next day:::  
  
Shigure was watching TV in the morning when suddenly the news popped up on the screen.  
  
"Man, I was watching that too." He whined, glaring at the TV.  
  
Behind him, Tohru was making breakfast. Pancakes and bacon and all the stuff needed to feed a family.  
  
"BREAKING NEWS!!! Last night, a truck crashed into car. A black taxi cab containing two people."  
  
Tohru turned around and said, "Aww, how sad. Those poor people. I hope they're alright."  
  
"The driver, Hitoshi Akamatsu, and his passenger were killed."  
  
With a sad voice, Tohru said, "How terrible! I wonder how their family is going to make it without them. I'm sure they were both loved very much."  
  
"The passenger that was killed instantly along with Akamatsu, was a local resident--**Yuki Sohma**."  
  
Tohru froze. The plate in her hand started to shake. "No..." she whispered. She denied what the reporter was saying. She didn't want to hear it but she looked up and at the TV screen. There it showed a picture of the the driver and then of... Yuki. She dropped the plate, making it shatter to pieces. Shigure shot up. There were tears in his eyes as he looked at Tohru who was in shock.  
  
Shigure went over and tried to embrace her, to comfort her, but she struggled out of his grasp.  
  
"NO!!!" Tohru screamed with her face in her hands. "YUKI!!!" she yelled and ran through the house, outside into the pouring rain, and kneeled down in the mud, her long hair dripping wet, tears flowing nonstop as she called out his name into the depth of the world, knowing that he would never answer her ever again.  
  
"Yuki..." she whispered with a sob. "You _promised _me..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I am FINISHED!!! YES!!! Well, this is the first sad fic I've written. So yeah... to me it's pretty sad. Sorry to all you Yuki fans out there but this is how it has gotta be. Well, I hope you enjoyed and I'll try and update soon! REVIEW please!


	2. Another Challenge

My Voice Against the Rain by disilluzional88

PG

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.

This is an AU fic!!!!

Chapter 2- "Another Challenge"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:::In the mountains in a far away land... LoL...:::

Kyo was dreaming. The dream was about Yuki.

"Kyo..." Yuki called out to him.

"What the hell are you doing in MY dream?! I thought I got rid of you when I left. Shiesh."

Yuki looked taken aback. Then he smiled.

Kyo grumbled, "What's with that stupid ass grin of yours?"

Yuki's smile only got bigger. "I need you to do me a favor..."

"I'd rather die."

"Well, guess what, I'm already dead. Haha, I beat you in death too. How embarrassing."

The cat glared at his enemy. "You can't be dead. You're lying. You're at the Sohma house right now, taking care of my-- I mean that stupid girl of yours."

Yuki lowered his head and replied sadly, "That's the favor I wanted to ask you. Now that I'm gone, I need you to go back home to take care of Tohru for me. Tell her I'm sorry that I never came back. Please Kyo. That's the only thing I want from you..."

Kyo shook his head. "Damn this is bull. Alright. I mean, I know you're not dead. But let's say I'll do it for you. You know we gotta make some kind of deal."

Yuki thought for a moment. "This is the one thing that you could do that would give you victory over all I've done. This is the ultimate challenge. Are you up for it?"

Kyo thought for a moment and then declared, "You're on, you lying bastard. I can't believe that I'm going to listen to you. You are not dead and I'm gonna prove it by going back!" To be honest, he felt his heart thunder against his chest thinking that somehow, this was all true and how he hated that rat but still had fun trying to beat the crap out of him.

Yuki smiled. "That's all I need from you. Hey, don't cry over me when you find out that I truly am dead. You'll be sorry for the rest of your life and I don't want none of that. Take care of Tohru..."

Then he was gone and that was that. Kyo found himself awaking to the sound of water rushing down on his head.

"SHIT!" he yelled out into the pouring rain. He hated the rain. He looked around at his campsite. The tent had falled down and his things were scattered and hidden beneath the new mud. Kyo had been here for 3 and a half years and it had never rained once. 'Maybe this is a sign...' he thought but quickly dismissed the idea and tried to gather as many of his belongings as possible. Then he thought about his dream.

'I gotta get home now... to her...'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shigure was exhausted. He had been up and about since morning for about a year. There was nothing he could do to get Tohru to eat and she was getting alarmingly thin. Sure, she's eaten a bit here and there, but never a whole meal. Shigure missed the old Tohru who was always happy with excitement and ready for a new day to arrive. But all of that was gone once Yuki died that tragic night exactly a year ago. Now he made sure that he didn't have the TV on too loudly like he used to.

'Sigh... Kyo I need you here. Tohru needs someone who could really console her... maybe I should hire another therapist... nah...' Shigure shook his head from side to side.  
None of the therapists he had hired effected her. She just stared ahead, not talking the whole time. In fact, she hadn't spoken a word since that night. Not one word. He was seriously worried about her health.

"Hey Shigure. How is she?" Kagura asked as she walked through the door. She threw her pack onto the floor and sat down.

He sighed again. "The same as usual. I still can't get her to eat anything. I don't know what to do anymore."

Kagura nodded her head and said, "I know... I'm concerned even though it seemed as if Kyo gave her all of the attention. She's gotten to be my friend and then that had to happen. It's sad really."

There was silence. Then Shigure said, "You wanna give it a try?"

"I tried last time. All Tohru does is lay there, crying herself to sleep once she wakes up. It's making me more depressed than I already am. Anyways, you wanna go to Yuki's grave. He died on this day last year. You think we should bring umm.. her?"

Shigure's eyes widened. "No no no!!! I don't think that'll help at all."

"But she has to start somewhere besides laying in that bed all day. There has to be some kind of cure."

A voice interrupted them. "Uh oh."

Kagura squealed when she saw who it was. "MY DARLING KYO! YOU'VE FINALLY RETURNED TO ME!!!"

Kyo squirmed while she hugged him tightly, very tightly. "Um, Kagura, I can't, uh, breathe."

"Oh!" She let go of him quickly but along came her angry eyes. "Where have you been?! You haven't called or sent a letter or anything like that to us since you left. Do you know how much has gone on?!"

Now that he thought about it, he wondered where Tohru was and why she wasn't the one greeting him. He half expected to be attacked by Yuki. "SoOo, where is everyone? Yuki? Tohru?"

Kagura and Shigure became silent and shifted their feet uncomfortably. Kyo didn't have a good feeling at all about this.

"TOHRU! YUKI! DON'T YA WANT TO GREET YOUR--MPHT!" Kagura quickly covered Kyo's mouth wide-eyed.

"Don't. She'll hear you," she whispered.

"Get your hand the hell away from my mouth! And why the hell should I keep quiet? I'm back home. I should be getting more of a celebration than this welcom--Tohru!"

Both Shigure and Kagura froze. They looked up and there she was. Tohru was standing for the first time in a long time. She just stood there staring at Kyo with a blank look. You can say that they were shocked. Especially Kyo.

"Tohru! You've gotten so thin and pale!!! What's wrong?!" asked the concerned Kyo. She stayed the way she was... unmoving. He waved a hand across her face back and forth but there was still no reaction. "TOHRU!!!"

Her eyes shifted and she looked Koki directly in the eyes. He saw pain and distress. He enfolded her stiff figure in his arms and stroked her hair. Tohru still didn't move.  
He was glad that he was able to hug her now without transforming.

"Uh, Kyo? I think she'd better get back in bed," mumbled Shigure who was still stunned by Tohru's appearance. Kagura hit him on the arm.

"I think this is good for her. We have to get her out of here and back into the world," she said. "Even though she's in my future husband's arms, it's for her own good and I just want her to get better."

Kyo sniffed her hair and stepped back. "Phew, when's the last time you took a shower Tohru?"

Shigure answered for her. "About three weeks ago. It's very difficult to get her to do anything now that..."

Kyo was still confused but he had this gut feeling, like the time in the mountains. "Now that what? What haven't you guys told me? I come home and you two act all secretive while I'm doing all the guessing. I can't even guess right."

Kagura knew now that Tohru shouldn't be here listening to all of this. "Um... Tohru, let's get you out of here. You wanna see the sunshine? It has missed you for the longest time." She started to tug on her arm but Tohru wouldn't budge. "C'mon Tohru."

Kyo looked from Tohru to Kagura to Shigure and then back to Tohru again. "What the hell in going on here?! No one's telling me anything!"

An audible whisper came from Tohru's lips. "Yuki..."

Shigure and Kagura's mouths dropped. Kyo was still confused but somehow felt shaken up. "What Tohru? I couldn't hear you."

A tear dropped out from the corner of her eye. "Yuki..." she whispered louder than the last time.

Kagura once again stepped forward. "Tohru, I think that Shigure's right. You should go back to--"

"YUKI!!! Oh, God. YUKI!!!" Tohru yelled as she broke down in tears and fell to the floor. Kyo stepped back and stared at the shaken girl in front of him. He didn't know what to say. 'The dream... it was real.... shit.'

Shigure looked at him while Kagura hung her head. He pointed at the calender. Kyo walked over and saw that this was the day that Yuki had died a year ago. It was his 1 year death anniversary.

Kagura scooted closer to him and mumbled in a low voice so that the crying Tohru wouldn't hear her. "They were engaged. But the day after the announcement, he got into an accident..."

So it was Kyo's turn to widen his eyes. He hadn't known they were together at all. He guessed that they started going out a while after he left. Glancing down at the sobbing Tohru, he tried to fight the urge to embrace her even tighter than before. This is what Yuki told him to do--take care of her so that she could move on. Kyo didn't think he could do it but his only motivation was Tohru herself. He still loved her. Therefore, as he pulled her up to her feet and put an arm around her for support, he walked her out into the sunlight, step by step.

Tohru's cries died down. She hiccuped and fought a sob once in a while but once the sun directly reached her face, all she could do was whisper over and over the same words, "The sun... the sun seems glad to have me back."

Kagura and Shigure stood in the entrance gazing at the two.

"I feel so selfish. I want Kyo all to myself but at the same time, I want Tohru to be the same girl I first met." Kagura sighed.

Shigure only chuckled. "I know but it's amazing to see how Kyo returning could change everything. I mean, it's Kyo. The criticizing little idiot."

She punched him on the arm. "HEY! I still loooovvveee my Kyo, no matter what decision he makes. Hmph!" She crossed her arms across her chest and turned up her nose.

He decided to get on her nerves. "Well, if Kyo doesn't want you, I know who will."

Her ears perked up. "Who?"

"Hmm... should I or should I not tell yo--"

Kagura was strangling him now. "WHO?! JUST GET TO THE FRIGGIN' POINT!"

She let go and Shigure just stood there with a smile while holding his neck. "Well, I happen to know a wild, sexy beast. ME!!!" He said loudly.

She snickered. "Ha. As if. Has Ayame been around lately. Heh..."

He opened his mouth in protest, "Hey, that's not fair! He's the one who has the identity crisis, not me!!!"

Smiling wickedly, she said, "Oh of course not you."

"Drop dead boar."

"WHAT?!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo still had his arm around Tohru's shoulders. He didn't know where she was heading until they stopped at the gate of the cemetary.

"Tohru..." he said quietly.

She ignored him and went in. He followed her around the other graves of the people who had passed away until they came to one overloaded with flowers. She seemed to loosen up a bit when she saw that people hadn't forgotten Yuki. She kneeled down and put her hand on his tombstone. Kyo remained quiet while she said a prayer.  
He didn't know what to do so he just stood there thinking.

'What were you thinking, Yuki, when you left Tohru alone like that? What was going through your mind when... God, I don't even know what happened to you. All I know was that you were in an accident... why did you come to me in my dreams and not to Tohru's. I know you haven't because otherwise, she'd be that same happy girl I left 3 and a half years ago...'

Tohru got up and glanced at him for a sec before turning around quickly and walking towards the entrance. She didn't turn away fast enough, though, for Kyo saw a whole new flood of tears rolling down. He ran to catch up to her and reached out and took hold of her arm.

Without turning around, she said under her breath, "Let go, Kyo."

Kyo didn't know what to do but he knew one thing for sure--he wasn't going to be a coward.

"No." He said firmly. She faced him with a look of curiosity.

"I told you to let go."

"And I told you 'no'."

Tohru looked at him expressionless. "Fine," she said without emotion.

They walked silently for a while. Kyo finally spoke and mumbled an apology.

"It's okay... I've been real stubborn haven't I? It's just so hard sometimes. He promised me, Kyo. Yuki promised me."

Kyo cringed at Yuki's name. Now that he was gone, his training wasn't even worth it. It was all to beat that one rat. Now what was his purpose in life? He thought back on Yuki's words and favor in his dream. He had given him a new purpose. And that was Tohru.

"Tohru, I need to tell you something."

She seemed to stiffen up. "And what is that?"

"Yuki... Yuki, he came to me in a dream."

At that moment, darkness engulfed Tohru, and she fell to the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm done with the 2nd chapter. Whoopee!! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chappie. The more you guys REVIEW the more I want to write. So pretty please review!  
Thanx. 


	3. When the Cat Begs

**My Voice Against the Rain**  
by disilluzional88 

PG

Disclaimer: fruits basket isn't mine!

A/N: thanx for the reviews i received!

Chapter 3- "When the Cat Begs"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ughh..." Tohru groaned. Her eyes lazily opened and adjusted to the darkness as she sat up. 'Wha...?' She tried to remember what had happened. She rubbed her head in confusion. 'Kyo came back... and he...' Biting her lip, she remembered what he had said.

"Yuki... Yuki, he came to me in a dream."

Tohru trembled with the thought. It had been a year since the accident. The accident that had scarred her life forever. And now, here was Kyo saying all these crazy things. She slumped back into the covers and sighed. 'I'm not ready to face the world again...' Suddenly, she heard the door creak open.

"Tohru... are you awake?"

It was Kyo. Tohru immediately closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She couldn't handle this. 'Maybe I won't ever be able to...' she thought. He came over and sat beside her on the bed.

Barely whispering he murmured, "I'm sorry Tohru. I never meant for this to happen..." His hand brushed back her bangs off her forehead and Tohru felt pangs against her chest. Memories invaded her mind.'Stop... please stop Kyo...' His hand stopped stroking her hair and instead, he placed a kiss on her forehead and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Tohru sat straight up. Her hand touched the place where Kyo's lips had been just a few seconds before. 'What... just... happened?' She wondered why she felt comforted in his presence but at the same time--guilty-- as if she were the one who had committed the crime.

Sighing, she got out of bed. She felt weak and she knew the reason why. Only eating a bit of food once in a blue moon caused her to waver and everytime she stood up, the headaches came rushing in. But every single time, she thought 'There's no point in living anymore.' This morning, she had no idea why she came downstairs. Perhaps it was because she heard Kagura's loud mouth saying that it had been a year, or maybe it was Kyo's voice that had really caught her attention. She had stumbled and struggled getting down the stairs and then saw him. Almost immediately, she had seen the concern in Kyo's eyes. 'Maybe I should listen to what he has to say. It's not fair to him... but then again... nothing's fair.' She fought between the two choices and after a while she decided to hear him out.

'Hopefully I won't faint again.' Tohru made her way slowly to Kyo's room where she found him laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. Right when he saw her, he bolted up and went to her side.

"Tohru!" He was clasping her hand and she pulled away. There was silence but only for a moment.

Kyo looked at her seriously. "I need you to eat Tohru." It wasn't just a statement, it was an order.

"I don't want to." She said automatically.

"I'm not asking if you want to or not. You are going to eat!" Kyo was practically yelling now.

"No thanks."

Kyo stood there apparently losing his composure. "C'MON TOHRU! YOU'VE GOT TO EAT! I AM NOT GONNA LET YOU STAY THE HELL IN YOUR ROOM AND WASTE AWAY!" He dropped to his knees and bowed his head. He whispered, "Tohru... please just eat. I can't stand you not eating..."

Tohru looked away. She felt pain inside her heart. Surrenduring, she said, "Fine. I'll eat."

Kyo jumped up and happily cried, "YEEEESSSS!!!" He stopped jumping up and down and glanced towards Tohru who had a twitch at the corners of her mouth. He knew she hasn't smiled in a long time, according to Shigure and Kagura. 'I almost did it. I almost made her smile.'

He took Tohru's hand again--which she didn't pull back-- and led her downstairs to the kitchen where he made her some soup. When he was done, he placed it in front of her and sat across. Tohru didn't make any movement at all.

"Aww, c'mon Tohru. You gotta keep up your strength." He walked over to her side and picked up the spoon. "Open wide." He blushed as her small mouth closed around the spoon. There was a crash from behind. Both Kyo and Tohru looked back to see shattered glass on the floor and Shigure, Momiji, and Kagura's mouths opened in shock.

Momiji was the first to jump up happily and chant, "Tohru is eating! Tohru is eating! La la la la la!"

"Ohmigod." That was all Kagura could say. She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them, making sure that it wasn't an illusion.

"Oh my! My Tohru has finally given eating a go!" Shigure said happily and amazed. "Kyo, I knew you were good for something."

"Stupid dog." He spat back. Shigure held his hands up in surrender. "Don't mind me. I'm just hungry." He sat down on the other side of Tohru and pulled out his news-  
paper like he did on a regular basis but occasionally peeked in her direction from behind his paper. Kagura and Momiji exchanged glances before sitting down to eat.

Recovering from shock, Kagura asked, "Hey Kyo, honey, where's my food? Whatever you cooked looks delicious!"

Without looking up, he said, "I made only enough for Tohru. Make your own." Kagura boiled with jealousy as he popped another spoonful of soup into Tohru's mouth.

But since Tohru was finally making improvement, Kagura decided to let this one slide. 'Damn you Kyo for making me feel bad. Not like it's something new but everytime he says something like that, there's this pain in my heart...' Getting up, she put on her coat and said with a fake smile, "Uh, I think I oughta be heading home now." Before walking out the door she whispered, "I'm glad you're feeling better Tohru. Really..." And then she was gone.

"Tohru is eating again! La la la la la!" Momiji sang once again.

"Shut up," came Kyo's response as usual.

Momiji stuck his tongue out at him and said, "Is it so wrong to be happy when Tohru is becoming herself again?"

Suddenly, Tohru stood up and ran out of the room.

Shigure, Momiji, and Kyo looked after her in confusion.

"Was it something I said?" the rabbit asked.

"I'll go find out. And didn't I tell you to just shut the hell up?" Kyo ran after her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He found her in her room again sobbing. Cautiously, he made his way towards her.

"Go away Kyo." Her soft voice broke through the silence that had been torture for Kyo.

"I can't. You were finally doing well and then you just get up and leave. What is wrong with you?! Everyone's trying to help YOU out so that you can get better and you are literally throwing all of their hope away! What happened to the Tohru that used to make people smile when they're down? You're doing exactly the opposite and don't you deny it!!!" His fury couldn't be held in any longer. "You have got to be strong like you once were. You still are! I know it!"

"DON'T YOU GET IT?! YUKI WAS A PART OF ME AND NOW THAT PART OF ME IS GONE! I CAN'T BE THE SAME PERSON I WAS BEFORE! I JUST CAN'T KYO!!!"

Kyo bowed his head. Quietly he said, "But I was a part of you too, wasn't I? Didn't I count for something in your life at all? Was there one moment where you thought of me as more than just your friend? More than just your stupid average cat?"

Tohru slumped down onto the floor and whispered, "Kyo I... I don't... I mean, I might have... remember that I told you that I wanted to be born in the year of the cat? Well--" She was interrupted with another one of his outbursts.

"I don't mean it in that way! You must've felt something for me even though I'm a horrible person. I mean, why would you have cared for me at all? I was mean to you at times and made you even cry. But... don't you realize that I did all of that to hide my true feelings? Only you can bring out the good in me when I was blind to it all. You know what? I just can't believe you gave up so easily. You were always the one who was pushing me to do my best and appreciate everything in life. What you're doing to yourself means that everything you've told me before was a lie. You wanna know something? You were the only person I really listened to. Not Shigure. Not Akito or Yuki or Kagura. Only you."

Tohru felt more tears flow down. "Oh Kyo... I just... I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm sorry if you feel that way but..."

"But what...? You're willing to give up everything just because that damn rat left you alone?! I came back to save you from losing yourself! Please let me do that! If I were to prove myself worthy as even just your friend, then you'll let me in. I just want you to be happy again! Just like Yuki said!"

Shaking her head, she asked, "What?"

Kyo gulped before he went on. "Just before you fainted, I was about to tell you about the dream I had." He couldn't see the expression on her face but she must've looked frozen with fear. "Yuki had come to me and he said that he wasn't... alive anymore. He also asked a favor from me. He wanted me to come back home and take care of you. He wants you to forgive him but he wants you to be happy too. Don't you realize how angry I was to find out that my dream was actually true?! He left you alone and I'll never forgive him fo that but you have to understand that... that Yuki wasn't the _only_ one who loved you..."

Tohru looked up at him, wondering whether she wanted to hear this right now. "Kyo..."

"I'm in love with you too Tohru. Not only Yuki..." He bowed his head again. "Heh... you probably hate me now for saying it huh? I should probably just--"

He froze. Tohru's arms had encircled him but she was crying nonetheless.

With a small chuckle he said, "I have a way with words don't I?" He felt her shaking but not in fear, but in happiness. 'She's laughing again...'

Ruffling her her hair, he said, "I'm glad you've decided to return Tohru. Thank you..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Done DONE done. Short chapter but oh wells. As long as I update right? I've been busy. Yes busy. Too much classwork and homework ya know? Well please REVIEW!


End file.
